Doctor Who Quotes
by LilButtercup1278
Summary: Just a whole lot of Doctor Who Quotes!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all you Doctor Who fans! Or Whovians I'm just going to put up a whole bunch of Doctor Who Quotes. All from Doctor Who may have a few from the Classic Doctor Who, but enjoy!

* * *

**9th Doctor: **I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?

**Rose**: Rose.

**The Doctor**: Nice to meet you, Rose. _[holds up the bomb, shaking it slightly while grinning.]_ Run for your life!

* * *

**1X01- Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackie: **I'm in my dressing gown.

**The Doctor**: Yes, you are.

**Jackie**: There's a strange man in my bedroom.

**The Doctor**: Yes, there is.

**Jackie**: Well, anything could happen.

**The Doctor**: _[Smiles and shakes his head]_ No. _[He walks away]_

* * *

**_1X01- Rose_**


	3. Chapter 3

Best. Explanation. Ever.

* * *

**Rose**: Who are you?

**The Doctor**: _[turns around]_ Do you know like we were sayin'? About the Earth revolving? _[walks towards Rose]_ It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standin' still. _[looks at Rose]_ I can feel it. _[takes Rose's hand]_ The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinnin' at 1,000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, and I can _feel_ it. We're fallin' through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... _[lets go of Rose's hand]_ That's who I am.

* * *

**_1X01-Rose_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doctor:** I'm The Doctor

**Everyone Ever:** Doctor Who?

* * *

_**Any SeasonXAny Episode**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DOCTOR: **Smell that air. Grass and lemonade ... and a little bit of mint. A hint of mint, must be the 1920s.

**DONNA: **You can tell what year it is just by smelling?

**DOCTOR: **Oh yeah!

**DONNA: **Or maybe that big vintage car coming up the drive gave it away.

_A vintage car pulls up at the entrance to the manor._

* * *

_**4X07-The Unicorn and The Wasp**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DONNA: **Never mind Planet Zog, a party in the 1920s, that's more like it!

**DOCTOR: **Problem is, we haven't been invited. (he gets the psychic paper out, grinning) Oh I forgot, yes we have!

* * *

_**4X07-The Unicorn and The Wasp**_


	7. Chapter 7

[She holds out her hand to the Doctor.]

**AGATHA:** Agatha Christie.

**DONNA:** What about her?

**AGATHA:** That's me.

**DONNA:** Nooo. [Agatha laughs] You're kidding.

**DOCTOR:** [Shaking her hand] Agatha Christie! I was just talking about you the other day. I said, "I bet she's brilliant". I'm the Doctor and this is Donna. Ohhh, I love your stuff. What a mind! You fool me every time. Well, almost every time. Well, once or twice. Well, once. But it was a good once!

* * *

_**4X07-The Unicorn and The Wasp**_


	8. Chapter 8

**EDDIE:** I AM TALKING!

**DOCTOR:** AND I'M NOT LISTENING! Now you, Mister Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you, sir! Tell me what's going on!

* * *

_**2X07-The Idiot's Lantern **_


	9. Chapter 9

**DOCTOR:** Am I ginger?

**ROSE:** No, you're just sort of brown.

**DOCTOR:** I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger.

* * *

_**2X01-The Christmas Invasion**_


	10. Chapter 10

**GUARD:** Wait, wait, wait! Where do you think

[The Doctor shows him the psychic paper.]

**OFFICIAL:** Oh! I'm very sorry, sir. Shouldn't you be at the Coronation?

**DOCTOR:** They're saving me a seat.

* * *

_**2X07-The Idiot's Lantern**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DOCTOR:** Sorry, sorry, dropped it. Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news, everyone,

[The Doctor appears on the Altar stone.]

**DOCTOR:** Because guess who? Ha! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute because _I. AM. TALKING_! The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer, I do. Next question. Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me. No plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else. I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing. Let somebody else try first.

* * *

_**5X12-The Pandorica Opens**_


	12. Chapter 12

Since this is the 12th chapter and the newest doctor has juss made his first appearance this chapter is his first conversation.

* * *

**12: **Kidneys! I've got new kidneys. I don't like the colour. **  
**

**CLARA: **Of your kidneys?

[The Tardis starts lurching from side to side.]**  
**

**CLARA: **What's happening? **  
**

**12: **We're probably crashing. Oh! **  
**

**CLARA: **Into what? **  
**

**12: **Stay calm. Just one question. Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?

* * *

_**Season 8 Special-Time of the Doctor**_


	13. 50th Anniversary SpecialSpecial?

These are all the quotes from the 50th Anniversary Special! (Spoilers;-)

* * *

**11: **Oh, that is skinny. That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect. Oi!

[11 knocks the fez off of 10]

* * *

**11:** Oh, he's cool. Isn't he cool? I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool. Oops, I'm wearing sandshoes.

* * *

**10:** What are you doing here? I'm busy.

**11:** Oh, busy. I see. Is that what we're calling it, eh? Eh?

[He puts on his fez and turns to the two Elizabeths.]

**11:** Hello, ladies.

**10:** Don't start.

* * *

**11:** Listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business.

**10:** One of them is a Zygon.

**11:** Urgh. I'm not judging you.

* * *

[The time fissure reappears. They both put on their glasses, then notice each other.]

**BOTH:** Oh, lovely.

* * *

**ELIZABETH:** Stay alive, my love. I am not done with you yet.

[She kisses 10 and leaves.]

**10:** Thanks. Lovely.

**ELIZABETH 2:** I understand. Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again.

[She kisses 10 and runs in the opposite direction.]

* * *

**10:** Well, won't that be nice?

**11:** One of those was a Zygon.

**10:** Yeah.

**11:** Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers.

**10:** Yeah.

**11:** Venom sacs in the tongue.

**10:** Yeah, I'm getting the point, thank you.

* * *

**CLARA:** Yeah, it's me. We can hear you. Where are you?

**11:** Where are we?

**10:** England, 1562.

**CLARA:** Who are you talking to?

**10&11:** Myself.

* * *

**CLARA:** Who's he talking to?

**KATE:** He said himself.

* * *

**11:** Reverse the polarity!

[They both aim their sonic screwdrivers at the fissure.]

**11:** It's not working.

**10**: We're both reversing the polarity.

**11:** Yes, I know that.

**10:** There's two of us. I'm reversing it, you're reversing it back again. We're confusing the polarity.

* * *

[The Warrior drops through the time fissure.]

**THE WARRIOR:** Anyone lose a fez?

**10:** You. How can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?

**THE WARRIOR:** Good afternoon. I'm looking for the Doctor.

**10:** Well, you've certainly come to the right place.

**THE WARRIOR:** Good. Right. Well, who are you boys? Oh, of course. Are you his companions?

**11:** His companions?

**THE WARRIOR:** They get younger all the time. Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor?

[They both demonstrate their sonic screwdrivers.]

**THE WARRIOR:** Really?

**11:** Yeah.

**10:** Really.

**THE WARRIOR:** You're me? Both of you?

**10:** Yep.

**THE WARRIOR:** Even that one?

**11:** Yes!

**THE WARRIOR:** You're my future selves?

**10&11:** Yes!

**THE WARRIOR:** Am I having a midlife crisis?

* * *

**11:** Clara, hi, hello. Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?

**CLARA:** What he said.

**11: **Yes, tiny bit more colour.

**CLARA:** Right. Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs.

**11:** Ooo, frogs. Nice. You heard her.

* * *

**11:** It's a timey-wimey thing.

**THE WARRIOR:** Timey what? Timey-wimey?

**10:** I've no idea where he picks that stuff up.

* * *

**10:** That is not the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate.

**11:** And you can take it from him, cos he's really checked.

**10:** Oh, shut up.

**11:** Venom sacs in the tongue.

**10:** Seriously, stop it.

* * *

**11:** Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?

**THE WARRIOR:** Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?

**11:** Yes. No. I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Sandshoes and Granddad.

**THE WARRIOR:** Granddad?

**10:** They're not sandshoes.

**THE WARRIOR:** Yes, they are.

* * *

**10:** What are you doing?

**11:** Getting us out.

[The Warrior is using his sonic screwdriver on the wooden door.]

**10:** The sonic won't work on that, it's too primitive.

**11:** Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?

**10:** Okay, so the Queen of England is now a Zygon. But never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here? Well, me and Chinny, we were surprised, but you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?

[Moment Rose is holding a finger to her lips.]

**11:** Oi, Chinny?

**10:** Yeah, you do have a chin.

* * *

**THE WARRIOR:** In theory, I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules, and the door should disintegrate.

**10:** We'd have to calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to a sub-atomic level. Even the sonic would take years.

**THE WARRIOR:** No, no, the sonic would take centuries. Oh, we might as well get started. Help to pass the timey-wimey. Do you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown up? Oh, the way you both look at me. What is that? I'm trying to think of a better word than dread.

**10:** It must be really recent for you.

**THE WARRIOR:** Recent?

**11:** The Time War. The last day. The day you killed them all.

**10:** The day we killed them all.

**11:** Same thing.

**MOMENT:** It's history for them. All decided. They think their future is real. They don't know it's still up to you.

**THE WARRIOR:** I don't talk about it.

**10:** You're not talking about it. There's no one else here.

**MOMENT:** Go on, ask them. Ask them what you need to know.

**THE WARRIOR:** Did you ever count?

**11:** Count what?

**THE WARRIOR:** How many children there were on Gallifrey that day.

[The Doctor stops his scratching.]

**11:** I have absolutely no idea.

**THE WARRIOR:** How old are you now?

**11:** Ah, I don't know. I lose track. Twelve hundred and something, I think, unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age, that's how old I am.

**THE WARRIOR:** Four hundred years older than me, and in all that time you've never even wondered how many there were? You never once counted?

**11:** Tell me, what would be the point?

**10:** Two point four seven billion.

**THE WARRIOR:** You did count!

**10:** You forgot? Four hundred years, is that all it takes?

**11:** I moved on.

**10:** Where? Where can you be now that you can forget something like that?

**11:** Spoilers.

**10:** No. No, no, no. For once I would like to know where I'm going.

**11:** No, you really wouldn't.

**THE WARRIOR:** I don't know who you are, either of you. I haven't got the faintest idea.

**MOMENT:** They're you. They're what you become if you destroy Gallifrey. The man who regrets and the man who forgets. The moment is coming. The Moment is me. You have to decide.

**THE WARRIOR:** No.

**10:** No?

**THE WARRIOR:** Just, no.

[The Doctor laughs.]

**10:** Is something funny? Did I miss a funny thing?

**11:** Sorry. It just occurred to me. This is what I'm like when I'm alone.

**MOMENT:** It's the same screwdriver. Same software, different case.

**THE WARRIOR:** Four hundred years.

**10:** I'm sorry?

**THE WARRIOR:** At a software level, they're all the same device, aren't they. Same software, different case.

**10:** Yeah.

**11:** So.

**THE WARRIOR:** So, it would take centuries for the screwdriver to calculate how to disintegrate the door. Scanning the door, implanting the calculation as a permanent subroutine in the software architecture and, if you really are me, with your sandshoes and your dickie bow, and that screwdriver is still mine, that calculation is still going on.

**10:** Yeah, still going.

**11:** Calculation complete.

**MOMENT:** Same software, different face.

**11:** Hey, four hundred years in four seconds. We may have had our differences, which is frankly odd in the circumstances, but, I tell you what, boys. We are incredibly clever.

* * *

[Clara opens the door and nearly falls in.]

**11:** How did you do that?

**CLARA:** It wasn't locked.

**11:** Right.

**CLARA:** So they're both you, then, yeah?

**11:** Yes. You've met them before. Don't you remember?

**CLARA:** A bit. Nice suit.

**10:** Thanks.

**CLARA:** Hang on. Three of you in one cell, and none of you thought to try the door?

**THE WARRIOR:** It should have been locked.

**11:** Yes. Exactly. Why wasn't it locked?

* * *

**THE WARRIOR:** It's not a picture, it's a stasis cube. Time Lord art. Frozen instants in time, bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as

**10:** Suspended animation. Oh, that's very good. The Zygons all pop inside the pictures, wait a few centuries till the planet's a bit more interesting, and then out they come.

**11:** You see, Clara, they're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery, like cup-a-soups. Except you add time, if you can picture that. Nobody could picture that. Forget I said cup-a-soups.

**CLARA:** And now the world is worth conquering. So the Zygons are invading the future from the past.

**11:** Exactly.

* * *

**10:** And do you know why I know that you're a fake? Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?

**ELIZABETH:** Because it's not my plan. And I am the real Elizabeth.

**10:** Okay. So, backtracking a moment just to lend context to my earlier remarks

* * *

**CLERGYMAN:** I now pronounce you man and wife.

**CLARA:** Woo hoo!

**CLERGYMAN:** You may kiss the bride.

[Elizabeth does the enthusiastic kissing.]

**THE WARRIOR:** Is there a lot of this in the future?

**11:** It does start to happen, yeah.

**ELIZABETH:** God speed, my love.

**10:** I will be right back.

[He runs into the Tardis and starts cranking her up.]

**11:** Right then, back to the future.

* * *

**THE WARRIOR:** You've let this place go a bit.

**11:** Ah, it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it.

**10:** Don't you listen to them.

[An alarm sounds. The tenth Doctor gets an electric shock.]

**10:** Ow! The desktop is glitching.

**THE WARRIOR:** Three of us from different time zones. It's trying to compensate.

**11:** Hey, look. The round things.

**10:** I love the round things.

**11:** What are the round things?

**10:** No idea.

**11:** Oh dear, the friction contrafibulator. Ha! There, stabilised.

[The desktop changes again.]

**10:** (channeling 11) Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it.

* * *

**11:** No, Kate, please. Just listen to me!

**10:** The Tower of London, totally Tardis-proof.

**CLARA:** How can they do that?

**11:** Alien technology plus human stupidity. Trust me, it's unbeatable.

* * *

[Time begins to move inside the 3D painting, which contains three extra figures by the image of an exploding Dalek.]

**DALEK:** Exterminate!

[Three sonic screwdrivers send the unhappy pepperpot crashing out of the painting and into the Black Archive]

* * *

**THE WARRIOR:** Hello.

**10:** I'm the Doctor.

**11:** Sorry about the Dalek.

**CLARA:** Also the showing off.

* * *

11: Once. Turned me into the man I am now. I'm not even sure who that is any more.

10: You tell yourself it's justified, but it's a lie. Because what I did that day was wrong. Just wrong.

[The Warrior turns to look at the Moment.]

11: And, because I got it wrong, I'm going to make you get it right.

KATE: How?

10: Any second now, you're going to stop that countdown. Both of you, together.

11: Then you're going to negotiate the most perfect treaty of all time.

10: Safeguards all round, completely fair on both sides.

11: And the key to perfect negotiation?

10: Not knowing what side you're on.

11: So, for the next few hours, until we decide to let you out

10: No one in this room will be able to remember if they're human

11: Or Zygon.

10: Whoops-

11: A daisy.

(They jump on to the table. Three screwdrivers do something to the memory filter in the ceiling. The countdown reaches 7 as the humans look befuddled.)

KATES: Cancel the detonation!

(It stops at 5.)

11: Peace in our time.

* * *

**CLARA:** Hello.

**THE WARRIOR:** Hello.

**CLARA:** I'm Clara. We haven't really met yet.

**THE WARRIOR:** I look forward to it. Is there a problem?

**CLARA:** The Doctor, my, my Doctor, he's always talking about the day he did it. The day he wiped out the Time Lords to stop the war.

**THE WARRIOR:** One would.

**CLARA:** You wouldn't. Because you haven't done it yet. It's still in your future.

**THE WARRIOR:** You're very sure of yourself.

**CLARA:** He regrets it. I see it in his eyes every day. He'd do anything to change it.

**THE WARRIOR:** Including saving all these people. How many worlds has his regret saved, do you think? Look over there. Humans and Zygons working together in peace. How did you know?

**CLARA:** Your eyes. You're so much younger.

**THE WARRIOR:** Then, all things considered, it's time I grew up. I've seen all I needed. The moment has come.

[The Moment is standing nearby, watching them.]

**THE WARRIOR**: I'm ready.

**MOMENT:** I know you are.

**CLARA:** Who's there? Who were you talking to?

[The Warrior has vanished.]

* * *

**MOMENT:** You've seen the men you will become.

**THE WARRIOR:** Those men. Extraordinary.

**MOMENT:** They were you.

**THE WARRIOR:** No. They are the Doctor.

**MOMENT:** You're the Doctor, too.

**THE WARRIOR:** No. Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame, whatever the cost.

[His hand hesitates over the button as he recalls the sound of children's laughter.]

**MOMENT:** You know the sound the Tardis makes? That wheezing, groaning. That sound brings hope wherever it goes.

**THE WARRIOR:** Yes. Yes, I like to think it does.

**MOMENT:** To anyone who hears it, Doctor. Anyone, however lost.

[The sound of the time rotor is heard.]

**MOMENT:** Even you.

[Two Tardises park themselves in the barn. Enter 10,11,and Clara.]

**CLARA:** I told you. He hasn't done it yet.

**THE WARRIOR:** Go away now, all of you. This is for me.

**10:** These events should be time-locked. We shouldn't even be here.

**11:** So something let us through.

**MOMENT:** You clever boys.

**THE WARRIOR:** Go back. Go back to your lives. Go and be the Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile.

**10:** All those years, burying you in my memory.

**11:** Pretending you didn't exist. Keeping you a secret, even from myself.

**10:** Pretending you weren't the Doctor, when you were the Doctor more than anybody else.

**11:** You were the Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get it right.

**10:** But this time

**11:** You don't have to do it alone.

[They put their hands on the button together.]

**THE WARRIOR:** Thank you.

**10:** What we do today is not out of fear or hatred. It is done because there is no other way.

**11:** And it is done in the name of the many live we are failing to save.

[He looks at Clara, who shakes her head.]

**11:** What? What is it? What?

**CLARA:** Nothing.

**11:** No, it's something. Tell me.

**CLARA:** You told me you wiped out your own people. I just. I never pictured you doing it, that's all.

**MOMENT:** Take a closer look.

[It suddenly goes dark.]

**CLARA:** What's happening?

**THE WARRIOR:** Nothing. It's a projection.

**MOMENT:** It's a reality around you.

[They are seeing Gallifrey at war.]

**CLARA:** These are the people you're going to burn?

**10:** There isn't anything we can do.

**11:** He's right. There isn't another way. There never was. Either I destroy my own people or let the universe burn.

**CLARA:** Look at you. The three of you. The warrior, the hero, and you.

**11:** And what am I?

**CLARA:** Have you really forgotten?

**11:** Yes. Maybe, yes.

**CLARA:** We've got enough warriors. Any old idiot can be a hero.

**11:** Then what do I do?

**CLARA:** What you've always done. Be a doctor. You told me the name you chose was a promise. What was the promise?

[The fighting seems to have stopped on Gallifrey.]

**10:** Never cruel or cowardly.

THE WARRIOR: Never give up, never give in.

[The images vanish.]

**10:** You're not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history?

**11:** We change history all the time. I'm suggesting far worse.

**THE WARRIOR:** What, exactly?

**11:** Gentlemen, I have had four hundred years to think about this. I've changed my mind.

[He sonics the big red button back into the Moment box.]

**THE WARRIOR:** There's still a billion billion Daleks up there, attacking.

**11:** Yeah, there is. There is.

**10:** But there's something those billion billion Daleks don't know.

**11:** Because if they did, they'd probably send for reinforcements.

**CLARA:** What? What don't they know?

**11:** This time, there's three of us.

**THE WARRIOR:** Oh! Oh, yes, that is good. That is brilliant!

**10:** Oh, oh, oh, I'm getting that too! That is brilliant!

**11:** Ha, ha, ha! I've been thinking about it for centuries.

**THE WARRIOR:** She didn't just show me any old future, she showed me exactly the future I needed to see.

**MOMENT:** Now you're getting it.

**11:** Eh? Who did?

**THE WARRIOR:** Oh, Bad Wolf girl, I could kiss you.

**MOMENT:** Yeah, that's going to happen.

**10:** Sorry, did you just say Bad Wolf?

**CLARA:** So what are we doing? What's the plan?

**THE WARRIOR:** The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly.

**10:** The Sky Trench is holding, but what if the whole planet just disappeared?

**CLARA:** Tiny bit of an ask.

**10:** The Daleks would be firing on each other. They'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire.

**THE WARRIOR:** Gallifrey would be gone, the Daleks would be destroyed, and it would look to the rest of the universe as if they'd annihilated each other.

**CLARA:** But where would Gallifrey be?

**10:** Frozen. Frozen in an instant of time, safe and hidden away.

**11:** Exactly.

**THE WARRIOR:** Like a painting.

* * *

**THE GENERAL:** Are you sure the message is from him?

**ANDROGAR:** Oh, yes.

**THE GENERAL:** Why would he do that?

[The message reads - Gallifrey Stands.]

**THE GENERAL:** What's the mad fool talking about now?

[Holo-monitors appear as the Doctors introduce themselves.]

**11 [on monitor]:** Hello, hello, Gallifrey High Command, this is the Doctor speaking.

**10 [on monitor]:** Hello! Also the Doctor. Can you hear me?

**THE WARRIOR [on monitor]:** Also the Doctor, standing ready.

**THE GENERAL:** Dear God, three of them. All my worst nightmares at once.

**10 [on monitor]:** General, we have a plan.

* * *

**THE GENERAL:** Which it isn't, why would you do such a thing?

**11:** Because the alternative is burning.

_**[10's Tardis]**_

**10:** And I've seen that.

_**[11's Tardis]**_

**11:** And I never want to see it again.

* * *

I'M LITERALLY FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE THIS NEXT QUOTE IS SOOOOOOO DOPE!

_**[Tardises]**_

[Each Tardis has a stasis cube on the console.]

**11:** Oh, hundreds and hundreds.

**10:** But don't worry, I started a very long time ago.

**1:** Calling the War Council of Gallifrey. This is the Doctor.

**11:** You might say I've been doing this all my lives.

_**[War room]**_

**2 [on monitor]**: Good luck.

**3 [on monitor]:** Standing by.

**4 [on monitor]:** Ready.

**8 [on monitor]:** Commencing calculations.

**5 [on monitor]:** Soon be there.

**7 [on monitor]:** Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another.

**6 [on monitor]:** Just got to lock on to his coordinates.

**[Tardis 9]**

**9:** And for my next trick.

* * *

**THE GENERAL:** I didn't know when I was well off. All twelve of them!

**ANDROGAR:** No, sir. All thirteen!

[A new pair of grey eyebrows is seen.]

* * *

**GENERAL:** Just do it.

**11:** Okay. Gentlemen, we're ready. Geronimo!

**10:** Allons-y!

**THE WARRIOR:** Oh, for God's sake. Gallifrey stands!

* * *

**10:** What is it actually called?

**11**: Well, there's some debate. Either No More or Gallifrey Falls.

**THE WARRIOR:** Not very encouraging.

**10:** How did it get here?

**11:** No idea.

**10:** There's always something we don't know, isn't there?

**THE WARRIOR:** One should certainly hope so. Well, gentlemen, it has been an honour and a privilege.

**10:** Likewise.

**11:** Doctor.

**THE WARRIOR:** And if I grow to be half the man that you are, Clara Oswald, I shall be happy indeed.

**CLARA:** That's right. Aim high.

**THE WARRIOR:** I won't remember this, will I?

**11:** The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no.

**THE WARRIOR:** So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it. I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you. Which one is mine? Ha!

[Leaves]

* * *

10: I won't remember either, so you might as well tell me.

11: Tell you what?

10: Where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about.

11: I saw Trenzalore, where we're buried. We die in battle among millions.

10: That's not how it's supposed to be.

11: That's how the story ends. Nothing we can do about it. Trenzalore is where you're going.

10: Oh, never say nothing. Anyway, good to know my future is in safe hands. Keep a tight hold on it, Clara.

CLARA: On it.

[He kisses her hand.]

10: Trenzalore. We need a new destination, because I don't want to go.

Oh David Tennant we saw what you did there.

* * *

**11:** I could be a curator. I'd be great at curating. I'd be the Great Curator. I could retire and do that. I could retire and be the curator of this place.

**THE CURATOR:** You know, I really think you might.

**11:** I never forget a face.

**THE CURATOR:** I know you don't. And in years to come, you might find yourself revisiting a few. But just the old favourites, eh?

[The Doctor winks.]

**THE CURATOR:** You were curious about this painting, I think. I acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?

**11:** Which title? There's two. No More or Gallifrey Falls.

**THE CURATOR:** Oh, you see, that's where everybody's wrong. It's all one title. Gallifrey Falls No More. Now, what would you think that means, eh?

**11:** That Gallifrey didn't fall. It worked. It's still out there.

**THE CURATOR:** I'm only a humble curator. I'm sure I wouldn't know.

**11:** Then where is it?

**THE CURATOR:** Where is it indeed? Lost. Shush. Perhaps. Things do get lost, you know. And now you must excuse me. Oh, you have a lot to do.

**11:** Do I?

**THE CURATOR:** Mmm.

**11:** Is that what I'm supposed to do now? Go looking for Gallifrey?

**THE CURATOR:** Oh, it's entirely up to you. Your choice, eh? I can only tell you what I would do if I were you. Oh, if I were you. Oh, perhaps I was you, of course. Or perhaps you are me. Congratulations.

**11:** Thank you very much.

**THE CURATOR:** Or perhaps it doesn't matter either way. Who knows, eh? Who knows?

* * *

**11:** Clara sometimes asks me if I dream. Of course I dream, I tell her. Everybody dreams. But what do you dream about, she'll ask. The same thing everybody dreams about, I tell her. I dream about where I'm going. She always laughs at that. But you're not going anywhere, you're just wandering about.

[He walks out to join his past selves, backs to us, gazing out at the stars.]

**11:** That's not true. Not any more. I have a new destination. My journey is the same as yours, the same as anyones. It's taken me so many years, so many lifetimes, but at last I know where I'm going.

[A big golden planet hangs in the sky. He stands between the 10th and 8.5 Doctors.]

**11:** Where I've always been going. Home, the long way round.

[Final shot, a front view of the known Doctors.]

* * *

Well if anyone knows who The Curator is, don't hesitate to review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Funniest conversation on Doctor Who Ever!**

* * *

**CANN:** Identify yourselves.

**CYBERMAN:** You will identify first.

**CANN:** State your identity.

**CYBERMAN:** You will identify first.

**CANN:** Identify!

**MICKEY:** It's like Stephen Hawkins meets the Speaking Clock.

**CYBERMAN:** That answer is illogical. You will modify.

**CANN:** Daleks do not take orders.

**CYBERMAN:** You have identified as Daleks.

**SEK:** Outline resembles the inferior species known as Cybermen.

**CYBERMAN:** We followed in the wake of your sphere.

**SEK:** Long range scans confirm the presence of crude cybernetic constructs on worldwide scale.

**Jast:** We must protect the Genesis Ark.

**DOCTOR:** The Genesis Ark?

**CYBERMAN:** Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant.

[The Doctor looks at the scene on the laptop through his 3D spectacles.]

**Cann:** Daleks have no concept of elegance.

**CYBERMAN:** This is obvious. But consider, our technologies are compatible. Cybermen plus Daleks. Together, we could upgrade the Universe.

**CANN:** You propose an alliance?

**CYBERMAN:** This is correct.

**CANN:** Request denied.

[The Cybermen ready their weapons.]

**CYBERMAN:** Hostile elements will be deleted.

[They shoot at the Dalek.]

**CANN:** Exterminate!

[Dalek 2, Cybermen 0. The Daleks are winning.]

**CYBERLEADER:** Open visual link.

**CYBERLEADER:** Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen.

**SEK:** This is not war. This is pest control.

**CYBERLEADER:** We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?

**SEK:** Four.

**CYBERLEADER:** You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?

**SEK:** We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek. You are superior in only one respect.

**CYBERLEADER:** What is that?

**SEK:** You are better at dying.

* * *

_**2X13-Doomsday**_


	15. Chapter 15

_[The Doctor taps on the TARDIS doors impatiently.]_

**DOCTOR: **We'll be late for cocktails!

_[Donna steps out of the TARDIS wearing a 1920s style brown dress.]_

**DONNA: **What d'you think? Flapper or slapper?

_[The Doctor looks her up and down enquiringly, but then smiles as he speaks, linking arms with her.]_

**DOCTOR: **Flapper. You look lovely!

* * *

_** 4X07-The Wasp and The Unicorn**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Idris:** Biting is excellent! It's like kiss, but there's a winner.

* * *

_**6X04-The Doctor's Wife**_


	17. Chapter 17

**CASSANDRA AS THE DOCTOR:** Oh, my. This is different.  
**ROSE:** Cassandra?  
**CASSANDRA AS THE DOCTOR:** Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!  
**ROSE:** Get out of him.  
**CASSANDRA AS THE DOCTOR:** Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it.

* * *

_**2X01-New Earth**_


End file.
